Afraid of Changing
by bangbangcorazon
Summary: Sugar Pierce-Lopez and Harmony Berry-Fabray have been best friends for as long as they can remember. But when Harmony starts to feel something more, and decides to make Sugar be her New Years kiss, will she be able to do it without scaring her away?


**Hey, guys! This is my first "official" fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if there are any cringe-worthy mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as I'm trying to become a better writer. No pointless flaming, please. There's just no reason for that, no matter how much you hate the story. This is a future fic, based off of the "Sugar and Harmony are the Brittana and Faberry babies from the future idea" which I did _not_ originally come up with.**

**I do not own Glee, Landslide, or _anything_ mentioned in this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.**

* * *

><p>Harmony Berry-Fabray is used to spending New Years at Sugar Pierce-Lopez's house. She, along with her mom and mama, have done it every year since she was born - it was pretty much a tradition by this point.<p>

So why does she feel ridiculously nervous this year?

Maybe it's because school is starting up again in a couple of days. Harmony hates school - she hates the teachers, the classes, the pile of work, and the other students.

Except for Sugar.

To be honest, Sugar is the only thing that Harmony has known and loved for her entire life. They had been raised together, and were inseparable by the time they were four. Harmony knows that she could trust Sugar with her secrets and, if necessary, her life. There was once a time when Harmony could say that her moms were also a source of comfort, that she could go to them for anything, but that was no longer the case. Her mom and mama had been fighting more often recently, and mama has started to spend less time at the house and more time in New York. Of course, that was to be expected from a Broadway actor, but it was still taking a toll on the little family. Mama was home again for New Years, but the tension between them is palpable and all Harmony wants to do is run away with Sugar all night, whispering secrets and softly singing songs to each other like they've done since they were little.

So, on the surface, Harmony decides to blame school and her moms for her shaking hands and her butterfly-filled stomach, but deep inside she knows that this is not the case. And she knows that she can't deny it any longer when she walks into the Pierce-Lopez house and Sugar is wearing a dress that just _barely _covers enough skin, and Harmony has to bite her lip and look away for a moment to recompose herself.

She has to face it - she wants Sugar. Wants her in every way possible.

So when their moms go into the living room and Sugar pulls Harmony up the stairs into her bedroom - and doesn't let go of her hand once they get there - Harmony decides that she's going to be brave this year and finally make Sugar be her midnight kiss. It's definitely a risk to take - besides the obvious reasons, Harmony also has to take into account that Sugar has always hated the idea of the New Years kiss, and that Harmony has never really kissed anyone before. Technically, she kissed a boy once, at a party that Sugar had literally dragged her to, but it was gross and he had been far too forceful, so Harmony has decided to erase the memory from her mind.

So even if Sugar doesn't like her back in that way, Harmony still wants her first _real_ kiss to be with someone whom she is certain that she loves, and this might be her only chance.

Sugar shuts the door behind them and turns to Harmony, her smile wide and her eyes bright. "How are you, sweetie?"

Harmony's heart beats faster than can possibly be healthy when she hears the pet name. It's nothing new - Sugar has been calling her that for years - but everything that the brown-eyed girl does and says tonight has a newfound effect on Harmony. But she decides not to let it show - not yet, anyway - and simply shrugs.

"Good," she says, plopping down on the other girl's bed. "How about you?"

Sugar shrugs, sitting down next to Harmony. "I'm fine," she replies. It doesn't go unnoticed by Harmony that she does not look her in the eyes when she says this, but she decides not to ask about it. Sixteen years of having the girl in her life has taught her that, no matter how hard she tries, she won't get Sugar to talk until Sugar is ready to.

The girls chat for a while, about school, friends, plans for the new year, and about nothing in particular. This is something that Harmony loves about her connection with Sugar - they can talk about the most random things and make a whole conversation out of it.

One of the things they do not talk about is their families.

So when Sugar trails off in the middle of a story about feeding the ducks at the pond earlier that day, and asks Harmony if she's _really_ doing good, she finally gives in and tells the girl everything about the situation with her parents.

When she's done talking and tears are threatening to fall, Sugar lets out a sympathetic noise and wraps an arm around Harmony, pulling her close. "I know how it feels," she whispers, resting her head on Harmony's shoulder. "I didn't want to bother you with this, but…things are starting to get bad again with mom and mami."

Harmony winces. Sugar's moms had gone through a period where they could do nothing but argue and throw accusations at each other, and it had really put Sugar on the edge for a while. They ended up going to couple's counseling and had gotten things sorted out - but apparently not permanently. Harmony had no idea that the women were fighting again - they had seemed fine when she saw them earlier. However, she knows that Aunt Santana is a pro at hiding her feelings, and Auntie Brittany can turn a conversation in any direction that she wants, avoiding any questions about how the couple is doing.

Harmony runs her hand through Sugar's hair, the butterflies in her stomach flying rapidly the entire time (they haven't calmed down since Harmony walked through the door, and she doesn't expect them to any time soon). "I really hope that things work out," she murmurs. "For both of us."

The girls sit in a comfortable silence for a while, finding warmth in the other's embrace. Harmony has no idea how long they sit there for - it be 10 seconds, it could be 10 minutes. Finally, Sugar lets out a loud sigh and stands up, pulling the other girl with her. "Come on, let's get our minds off of this sad stuff. Let's dance."

Harmony smiles, eagerly nodding her head. In return for giving Sugar singing lessons, Sugar has recently taken to teaching Harmony how to dance. And although she still has a lot to learn, Harmony has picked up dancing much faster than Sugar has with singing (although the tone-deaf girl is not quite aware of this).

Harmony allows Sugar to lead her to the dance studio, even though she knows exactly where it is (second floor, fourth door to the left, always knock loudly before entering because you never know when Sugar's moms are going to be in there). People are often surprised when Sugar tells them that she has a dance studio in her house, although the confusion is cleared up when she goes on to explain that her mom is a dancer and a choreographer (but only Harmony knows that Sugar is also a dancer, and has been one since the day she learned how to walk).

The girls slip into the room and Sugar immediately goes to the stereo, letting go of Harmony's hand in the process. The dark-haired girl almost reaches out to her at the loss of contact, but she quickly realizes what she is doing and stops, feeling shocked. Was she really _that_ clingy?

She is jerked out of her thoughts when a familiar song starts playing, and a smile spreads across her face.

_I took my love, and I took it down._

It's an old song, but one that both of them would know anywhere. Neither of them know the details behind it, but this song means something special to Sugar's parents. It was constantly playing around the house when they were younger, and sometimes the women would sing along. That doesn't happen very often anymore.

_I climbed a mountain, and I turned around._

Sugar walks back over to Harmony, holding out her hand. The blue-eyed girl gladly takes it, and they fall into their natural dancing position, with Sugar taking the lead.

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills,_

'_Till the landslide brought me down._

Harmony is a bit surprised when the other girl immediately begins rocking them from side to side and slowly spinning them around, but she doesn't complain. Besides, this is a very simple dance, and Harmony quickly finds that she can just follow Sugar's lead.

_Oh mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

Harmony finds herself _really _hearing the lyrics for the first time. Of course, she's been able to recite them by heart for as long as she can remember, but she never truly understood. She had grasped the basic concept a long time ago - growing up is hard, love is hard, all that great stuff. But here, in Sugar's arms, she feels like she might finally understand.

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

"I thought you said that you wanted to get our minds off of this sad stuff?" Harmony whispers. Sugar doesn't answer, she just slows down the dance a little bit, pulling Harmony closer to her. The dark-haired girl feels a blush rising to her face as the dancer detaches their fingers and slides her hand up, resting it on Harmony's shoulder. And when she leans forward to lay her head on the other shoulder, Harmony decides that she doesn't need an answer.

_Well I've been afraid of changing_

'_Cause I've built my life around you_

Harmony closes her eyes and sighs involuntarily. She almost feels embarrassed with how well she can relate to this song, especially with Sugar so close to her. She desperately hopes that the other girl can't feel how much she is shaking, although it isn't until she thinks about it that she realizes Sugar is doing the same thing - shaking. Harmony tries not to dwell too much on why that is, finding that she's a bit scared of the answer.

_But time makes you bolder,_

_Children get older._

_I'm getting older too._

With her eyes still closed, only two senses matter to her right now - the sound of the music, resonating both in her ears and in her heart, and the physical feeling of having Sugar with her, the electricity that she feels everywhere the girl is touching her. It all feels so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time.

_Well I've been afraid of changing_

'_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder,_

_Children get older._

_I'm getting older too._

_Well, I'm getting older too._

Harmony knows that she's being insanely obvious, with her blushing and her shaking. And her heart is beating so loudly, she won't be surprised if Sugar can hear it over the music. But she just can't bring herself to pull away from Sugar's arms, can't bring herself to leave paradise. She is the only thing in Harmony's world.

_So, take this love and take it down._

_Yeah, and if you climb-_

Harmony's eyes fly open at the sudden silence. There, next to the stereo, stands her mom, watching them with an expression that she can't quite read. She has no idea how long the woman has been standing there for - she had been so lost in the music, and in Sugar's embrace - but it doesn't matter. She still saw them. It's not like she had never seen the girls dancing together before, but this had been something entirely different.

Sugar quickly pulls away and follow's Harmony's gaze, her eyes widening when she sees who is standing there. It's almost as if she had been caught in the act of something naughty, something she didn't want anyone to see. She opens her mouth, as if trying to come up with some sort of explanation, but no sound comes out.

Quinn glances at the door for a moment, then looks back at the two girls. "Um…I just wanted to let you know that the ball drops in about a half hour, so…if you want to come out - um, I mean, come downstairs - now would be a good time…or you could just stay up here and watch it…in Sugar's room…"

The three of them stand there for a few seconds in complete silence, the girls remaining speechless. Finally, Quinn turns on her heel and walks out of the room, and it's not until they can hear her going down the stairs that Harmony lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. She turns to Sugar and sees that the girl still looks frightened, her eyes flickering back and forth between Harmony and the stereo.

"Hey, are you alright?" whispers Harmony, tucking a strand of hair behind the other girl's ear. Sugar remains still for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh, her eyes finally resting on Harmony.

"Yeah, that just…she scared me, is all. I didn't know she was there."

"Me neither."

The girls stare at each other for a few moments, neither of them quite sure what to say. Eventually, Sugar takes the initiative (as per usual) and asks the question that Harmony, somewhere in her heart, had been dreading.

"So, do you wanna watch it in my room or downstairs?"

Harmony bites her lip. Going through with her plan would be a lot easier if they were in the privacy of Sugar's room, but after what just happened, she doesn't know how Sugar will react to being completely alone with her. But she had made a promise to herself, and one thing that Harmony could never do was break a promise, no matter who it was with. "How about your room this year?"

Sugar smiles in response, and Harmony can see something flicker in her brown eyes, though she can't tell what it is. "Cool. Our parents would be a total drag, anyway. Come on, let's go."

The girls reconnect their hands - more tentatively than they had before - and Sugar, once again, leads the way to a place that Harmony is already familiar with. When they enter the room, Sugar closes the door behind them and goes to look for the remote, while Harmony glances at the clock. 11:36. She takes a deep breath and sits down on the edge of bed, watching as Sugar turns on the television and searches for the right channel. When she finds it, she lets out a small cry of success (which Harmony finds unbelievably adorable) and situates herself at the head of her bed, moving the pillows behind her so she can lean on them. She places another small set of pillows next to her, obviously intending for Harmony to sit there. The blue-eyed girl lets out a silent breath and moves next to Sugar, copying her position by resting her back on the pillows and keeping her legs out straight in front of her. Sugar turns to her, smiling in that adorable way that never fails to melt Harmony's heart. The dancer shuffles herself closer so she can lazily wrap her arms around the other girl's middle, and Harmony feels her breathing hitch for a moment.

_Damn it, Sugar!_

They watch the show in silence for a while, Sugar cuddling closer and closer until she's practically on top of Harmony, who opts to just run her hand through the other girl's hair and keep her eyes fixated on the television.

When there is only ten minutes left and Harmony is debating whether or not she can actually go through with this thing, Sugar lets out a loud sigh and buries her head in Harmony's neck, causing her to bite her lip and bring her hand into a tight fist, trying to fight off the moan that is building in her throat.

"It felt really good," Sugar whispers, her fingers tracing shapes on Harmony's side. "Dancing with you back there. It was simple, and…it just felt really nice."

"Yeah," Harmony mutters, her voice tight with the strain of not moaning or gasping. How is Sugar not aware of what she's doing? How does she not know the pure effect she has on Harmony? It's driving her _insane_.

Sugar doesn't move her head and Harmony is scared to move at all, so they remain in that position for a few minutes, neither of them making a sound. But when the countdown hits the three minute mark, Harmony knows what she has to do. She carefully lifts one shaking hand in brings it to rest on Sugar's cheek, her thumb gently stroking the skin there. "Sugar, could you…sit up for minute? I…I need to tell you something."

Sugar remains still for a moment before reluctantly moving, sitting herself upright again. "What is it, sweetie?"

Harmony sighs and closes her eyes for a second, mentally preparing herself. _Here we go, Harmony. You can do this. _"Sugar, you know how much I care about you, right?"

"Of course," Sugar replies, sounding confused. "We've gone over this a million times. We'd do anything for each other."

"Right, which is why I need you to hear me out," Harmony pleads. Sugar furrows her eyebrows in confusion, but allows Harmony to continue without interruption.

"I've always felt a certain pull towards you, Sugar. And when we were little, it was just that friendship we shared. Just that perfect bond. But, as we've gotten older…I think I'm starting to feel something more."

Sugar stares blankly, either not understanding the words or not believing them. Harmony feels a jolt of fear, but she knows that she can't turn back now.

"I know that love is a very strong word, and we've been throwing it around for as long as I can remember, but, in these past two years, I don't know if you mean it in the same way that I do."

Recognition glimmers in Sugar's eyes, and it becomes evident that she finally understands what Harmony is saying. She opens her mouth, about to reply, when Harmony catches a glimpse of the countdown and sees the number "2" shining brightly over Times Square.

_Two seconds left? When did that happen?_

She gasps, and without even thinking, grabs Sugar's face in her hands and crashes their lips together.

Sugar lets out a small squeak and Harmony is fully prepared for her to pull away, but to her surprise Sugar ecstatically returns the kiss, practically jumping on her as she reaches up to tangle her hands in her dark hair. Harmony smiles into the kiss, feeling her heart swell with emotion, and the fireworks on screen are nothing compared to the fireworks in her head.

Finally, Harmony pulls away, opening her eyes to see Sugar smiling in a blissful, if somewhat dopey, way.

"I love you too, Harmony."

Harmony grins and leans forward, locking lips with Sugar again. She isn't surprised when she feels the lighter-haired girl rolling on top of her, trying to take command, but Harmony decides to turn the tables and pulls back for a moment, grabbing Sugar's arms and effectively pinning her down before reaching in for another fiery kiss.

For once, Harmony is the one in charge.

And Sugar loves every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you have time, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
